De l'ombre à la lumière
by Pheydres
Summary: Le jeune Tegoshi a une famille horrible et est seul, même au lycée. Mais le nouvel élève de sa classe arrivera peut être à percer ses défenses et à devenir son premier ami.


De l'ombre à la lumière

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, faiblement, papillonnant tout comme ceux d'un nouveau né lorsqu'il projette pour la première fois son regard sur le monde qui l'accueil. Seulement ce monde, lui, il le connaissait, et il le détestait. Alors que ses yeux à peine ouverts n'entrevoyaient qu'une vive lumière blanche, l'espoir s'empara de lui. L'espoir d'avoir réussi à quitter ce monde qui n'était pour lui qu'une prison où chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde était une torture atroce qu'il ne supportait plus. Cet espoir lui donna la force d'ouvrir complètement les yeux afin de contempler sa délivrance. Il les écarquilla en se trouvant face à face avec son reflet. Son reflet ahuris, fatigué, déçu dans son vêtement blanc immonde dont l'avait vêtu l'hôpital. Il retomba lourdement, sa tête s'enfonçant dans l'oreiller inconfortable de son lit inconfortable. Il soupira. Ce monde était donc décidé à le faire souffrir plus encore. Il jeta un regard noir à ses deux poignets bandés qui n'avaient pas suffit à lui faire atteindre son but. Il inspecta la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Le peu de meubles présents ne possédaient aucun objet posé à leur surface et chaque porte, chaque tiroir était muni d'une serrure. Était-ce une coïncidence ? Sûrement pas. Qui prendrait le risque de fournir un outil susceptible de servir à un jeune suicidaire se réveillant seul dans sa chambre d'hôpital à récidiver ? Il redoutait déjà le moment où il reverrait quelqu'un. N'importe qui, que ce soit le médecin qui lui annoncera avec un léger sourire rassurant qu'il avait eu de la chance que ses parents l'aient trouvé avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ; ou encore ses parents eux même qui sont une des raisons de son état, car chacune de ces personnes, il le savait déjà, poserait sur lui un regard emplit d'une inquiétude feinte et d'une tristesse aussi fausse que lâche. Le médecin lui dirait qu'il avait eu de la chance ? La seule chance qu'il aurait serait de réussir à quitter ce monde lors de sa prochaine tentative, qui aurait lieu dès qu'il le pourrait. 

Comme il l'avait prévu, ses parents avaient déployé une palette de nuances d'inquiétude, de soulagement, de souffrance absolument incroyable qui n'avait apparemment sonnée faux que pour lui. Il les avait ignorés comme eux l'ignoraient depuis 17 ans, et ça avait été réciproque dès qu'ils avaient passé le seuil de la maison. Son père s'était contenté de le menacer de la même voix froide et cassante qu'il avait toujours utilisé envers son fils en lui recommandant fortement de ne pas réitérer son geste qui aurait pour conséquence, après une première tentative infructueuse et remarquée, de le mettre lui et sa femme dans la position inconfortable des parents qui n'avaient pas su voir ce qui se passait chez leur enfant et qui n'avaient pas su l'empêcher d'agir ainsi. Et devant l'absence de réaction totale de son fils, il avait enragé et l'avait violemment frappé au visage. Il en était tombé à la renverse mais n'avait rien dit, rien fait, n'en voyant même plus l'intérêt. Il s'était contenté de se relever, et était allé s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Quelles raisons aurait-il eu de réagir ? Au cours de toute son enfance, puis de toute son adolescence, il avait eu maintes fois l'occasion de tester toutes les réactions possibles et imaginables en réponse aux bien trop nombreuses persécutions dont il était victime.

Son enfance n'avait pas trop été désagréable jusqu'à ses trois ans. Autrement dit, il possédait un nombre de souvenirs de cette époque bienheureuse ridiculement infime. La seule chose qui lui revenait en mémoire était l'ignorance totale que son père manifestait à son égard. A à peine deux ans et demi la réaction du petit Yuya avait été un retour d'affection en force. Son père ne l'avait alors plus ignoré, il l'avait fortement repoussé. Plus qu'un souvenir, c'était une vision légère et volatile d'une de ces scènes, une impression. Il revoyait sa mère l'éloigner de son époux d'un air dépité, et il se souvenait de son incompréhension totale de la situation.

A ses trois ans, il apprit de son père la raison de ce manque de compassion lorsque d'une voix tendre et émue qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendu, il avait murmuré « enfin », tenant la petite Mikko au creux de ses bras. Il se souvenait avoir regardé sa toute nouvelle petite sœur et n'avoir pas compris tout de suite. Il avait senti la main de sa mère sur son épaule, et sa voix douce lui chuchoter à l'oreille : « C'est ta petite sœur, Mikko, c'est une petite fille. » Alors il avait écarquillé les yeux. Oui la différence entre lui et sa sœur était et serait toujours qu'il était un garçon. Il n'avait par contre pas compris en quoi cette raison suffisait à son père pour qu'il ne l'aime pas. A l'école, ses amis étaient aimés de leur père et pourtant ils étaient des garçons, comme lui.

A quatre ans, le petit Yuya n'était même plus jaloux de l'affection dont bénéficiait sa sœur. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il avait fait des efforts notables pour aller vers son père. A force de se faire rejeter, il avait bien fini par rayer l'option « affection » dans les réactions possibles. D'ailleurs, si tout avait continué comme ça, il ne se serait pas plaint. Seulement sa mère, seule donatrice de marques d'amour ou d'une quelconque tendresse avec lui avait fini par être tellement soulagée et heureuse de l'intérêt pour un de leurs enfants que manifestait son mari qu'elle l'avait bien entendu encouragé dans cette voie. Puis l'ignorance, des deux parents cette fois, s'était transformée en répugnance. Ses parents l'avaient toléré jusqu'à présents ? Ils ne le toléraient plus. Il était la cible de remontrances incessantes jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à pleurer, et lorsqu'il pleurait, il était chassé du salon ou de n'importe quelle pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

A partir de ses sept ans, il en avait eu marre de l'option tristesse qui elle non plus ne changeait rien, il avait donc choisi la colère. La première fois qu'il avait agit ainsi, refusant de ne pas parler, de ne pas regarder sa sœur, de ne pas manger avec eux, il avait vu une légère surprise puis une sorte de satisfaction se peindre sur le visage de son père qui s'était levé et l'avait frappé, le faisant ainsi taire de force. La période où Yuya avait préféré la colère était celle qui avait durée le plus longtemps. Son père s'était plus que très vite et aisément accoutumé aux crises de colère de Tegoshi car il avait pu ainsi lui aussi exprimer la répugnance que lui inspirait son fils, à l'aide de cris et de coups. Sa mère se contentait de regarder sans agir ni intervenir ne serait-ce qu'oralement. Quant à sa sœur, elle ne détestait pas son frère comme ses parents, mais ne lui adressait que très rarement la parole. Dans les situations nombreuses de conflit entre son père et son frère, elle n'intervenait jamais...pour prendre le parti de son frère. Il lui arrivait en revanche d'enjoliver la dispute lorsque la faute que son père reprochait à son frère, quand il y en avait une, était en fait une de ses propres fautes. Mais dans ces situations, elle agissait comme toutes les petites sœurs, Yuya le savait. Il lui arrivait de distinguer un regard presque soucieux posé sur lui par sa sœur lorsque son père se déchaînait sur lui sans raison apparente. Mais il savait aussi bien qu'elle que même si elle était intervenue, ça n'aurait rien changé. Aux yeux de son père, sa fille avait toujours raison et ne faisait jamais rien de mal, elle était parfaite. Son fil était une erreur, une plaie. Voilà tout.

Puis Yuya avait fini par se rendre compte que la colère qu'il manifestait arrangeait son père puisqu'elle lui donnait une bonne raison de se venger sur sa personne. Alors il avait arrêté. A son passage au lycée, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Il ne parlait plus, autant aux quelques personnes qui avaient tenté de l'aborder qu'à ses professeurs et bien sûr sa « famille ». Il en était donc là, à répondre de toutes les provocations par une ignorance profonde, un dédain quasi provocateur, mais son existence même étant provocatrice aux yeux de son père, il ne s'en formalisait pas. Puis un jour, sa petite soeur s'était foulée la cheville. Son père voulait aller à l'hôpital en urgence, sa mère pensait quant à elle que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Une dispute avait éclaté, couronnée par les cris de Mikko qui, elle, était restée par terre entre ses deux parents. Il avait suffi que Yuya, par simple curiosité, ne vienne dans le salon constater ce qui se passait (puisque entendre son père crier sur une personne autre que lui dans l'enceinte de la maison n'était pas coutumier) pour qu'un silence de plomb ne s'installe. Deux regards mauvais s'étaient posés sur lui alors que sa soeur exhortait du regard son frère de s'en aller, de faire demi tour et de ne pas venir offrir à son père une occasion de plus de le provoquer. Seulement son frère ne la vit pas et son père prononça « la » phrase de trop :

-C'est encore de ta faute, c'est toujours de ta faute, toujours ! »

Oui, tout était toujours de sa faute, alors qu'il n'avait pas adressé la parole à ses parents ni à sa sœur, malgré ses quelques tentatives en cachette de ses parents, depuis au moins un an et demi, qu'il n'était pas sorti de sa chambre depuis plus de deux heures. Alors quoi ? Autant disparaître ! Pourquoi ne pas simplifier la vie de tout le monde ? Non en fait, la vie de ses parents il s'en contre fichait. S'il leur arrangeait les choses, ce serait tant pis, s'il les leur compliquait, ce serait tant mieux. Mais ce qu'il avait prit en compte ce soir là, c'était sa vie, sa vie à lui car justement ce n'était pas une vie, ce n'était une vie pour personne. Autant mettre fin à cette mauvaise blague, il serait libre.

Mais il avait échoué.

Son regard perdu sur ses poignets alla se fixer sur son reflet, dans la glace en face de lui. Sur sa chambre aussi blanche, nue, froide, macabre que la chambre de l'hôpital qu'il avait quitté il y avait à peine deux heures, sur le léger filet de sang qui coulait dans son coup, partant de sa lèvre inférieure, sur lui, assis sur le petit lit piteux qu'on lui avait accordé. Sur la larme qui descendait le long de sa joue sans qu'il ne l'y ai invité. Et il entendit presque comme s'il avait s'agit de celui d'une autre personne le cri de désespoir qui s'échappait pourtant de sa propre gorge, il ne se sentit pas réellement se lever afin d'aller frapper de toutes ses forces sur le mur à côté de son armoire dont les portes étaient constituées du miroir accusateur, faisant trembler le mur plutôt fin de sa chambre. Il constata le regard de défi qu'il posait sur son propre reflet, mettant au défi son corps de l'empêcher une fois encore d'atteindre son but : disparaître. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tout le monde le regardait. Du moins, c'était l'impression qu'il avait depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans l'enceinte du lycée. Il est vrai qu'il était plutôt grand, que ses cheveux à la coloration rousse chatoyante autant que ses yeux noisettes et que son sourire perpétuel étaient loin de le rapprocher de la majorité des japonais. Mais même sans cela, il avait également le pressentiment que tout le monde connaissait tout le monde dans cette école, et cette proximité entre les élèves était loin de le mécontenter, lui qui était d'une empathie et d'une sociabilité impressionnante. Cependant, la beauté des lieux qui l'avait stupéfié dès qu'il avait passé la grille d'entrée l'avait empêché de réagir physiquement et il s'était contenté d'admirer les lieux et les personnes qui s'y trouvaient sans avoir la présence d'esprit de demander son chemin. Car oui, il était perdu. Perdu car nouveau et possédant un sens de l'orientation qui lui aurait permis sans difficulté de passer des heures à errer dans un supermarché sans parvenir à en retrouver la sortie. Si beaucoup de ses amis avaient souvent assimilé cela à de la bêtise, son intelligence et sa vivacité d'esprit avaient contribué à ce qu'ils en viennent à une conclusion différente : on ne pouvait pas tout avoir, et il était simplement totalement dépourvu de sens de l'orientation. De plus en l'occurrence, son nouveau lycée, et il entendait par là tout ce qui se trouvait au-delà de la grille d'entrée, était d'une beauté rare pour un établissement scolaire à tel point qu'il avait douté être au bon endroit. Seul la multitude de jeunes de son âge portant le même uniforme que lui avait pu contredire cette théorie.

Une fois la grille passée, les élèves devaient emprunter une large voie pavée de dalles de pierre rosées dont les bords étaient ornés à intervalles réguliers d'une bordure d'arbustes taillés ce qui rendait le chemin encore plus majestueux. La voie scindait un parc à l'herbe rase d'un vert éclatant constellé d'arbres en tout genre dont le nom scientifique et commun était indiqué d'une belle écriture sur une petite pancarte accrochée aux troncs. A son arrivée, notre jeune homme égaré avait pu constater que les lieux étaient propices à la créations de petits attroupements joyeux d'étudiants qui patientaient, révisaient ou s'amusaient, assis dans l'herbe dans un cadre charmant. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus frappé était le bâtiment qui trônait au bout du chemin. Bien loin, aux antipodes même, du bâtiment austère coutumier se trouvait une bâtisse qui expliquait le parc autant que le parc expliquait la bâtisse. Comme si, sans ce parc au charme occidental, la beauté de l'impressionnante bâtisse évoquant immanquablement un luxurieux manoir français n'aurait pu être complète. Ensembles, ces deux éléments rendaient l'harmonie des lieux époustouflante de beauté. Ce qui avait à la fois étonné et légèrement désappointé le nouvel élève était l'indifférence dont semblait faire preuve les autres jeunes gens qui l'entouraient. Il avait été pris de la peur que l'habitude et l'accoutumance le rendent insensible à la beauté que dégageait l'endroit.

C'est pris dans cette contemplation et ces réflexions qu'il ne remarqua que lorsque les alentours furent totalement vides que tous les jeunes s'étaient levés et empressés de rentrer dans le bâtiment par les deux escaliers de pierre qui permettaient de rallier la porte grande ouverte. Le jeune homme sourit en pensant que ces escaliers, et le petit balcon de pierre lui aussi qui faisaient face à la porte d'entrée étaient absolument parfait à qui voulait déclarer sa flamme à la façon Roméo et Juliette. Puis il se tourna et inspecta les lieux une dernière fois en se disant qu'arriver en retard à son premier jour serait stupide et qu'il aurait tout le temps d'apprécier le paysage à sa juste valeur une autre fois. Il s'arrêta toute fois lorsque son regard passa sur une forme noire qui tranchait avec le vert dominant des lieux et qui n'avait rien d'un buisson. Intrigué, il s'avança et laissa un énorme sourire fendre son visage lorsqu'il distingua les traits vagues d'une jeune homme allongé sous un cerisier. Pensant avoir trouvé le moyen parfait de se faire indiquer l'emplacement de la classe 2b où il devait se rendre, il s'avança. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas à peine du jeune homme mais ne l'interpella pas. La première raison était qu'il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu, trop profondément enfoncé dans le méandre des chemins de son esprits et donc trop loin de la réalité, la deuxième car cela lui permettait d'examiner le jeune homme à sa guise.

Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'inspecter les gens de la sorte mais il ne pouvait faire autrement puisqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il le dévorait du regard depuis, il en était sûr, au moins cinq bonnes minutes déjà. L'individu était adossé au tronc d'un jeune cerisier dont la fragilité et la force mêlée reflétaient à merveille celles du garçon. Son genoux droit était relevé presque au niveau de son visage et son avant bras droit y était posé, tandis que sa jambe gauche demeurait allongée, ses contours devenant flous tant la multitude de brins d'herbe qui la jouxtait épousait ses formes. La tête posée contre l'écorce, il dévoilait ainsi les traits de son visage à la perfection au nouvel élève. Des cheveux châtains qui, tout comme les siens, venaient lui lécher la nuque presque avec sensualité, des lèvres belles et délicatement dessinées, un nez fin, des traits harmonieux...sans compter sur le sentiment de trouble intérieur qui émanait de lui. Empathique de nature et même à un degré qui étonnait souvent, le nouvel élève se sentit mal rien que d'imaginer ce qui pouvait engendrer une telle souffrance. Pourtant, et malgré cela, sa première impression demeurait, renforcée même : ce jeune homme était parfaitement à sa place dans ce décors, beauté et harmonie le caractérisait, mais il avait perdu son équilibre.

Il secoua la tête afin de sortir de ses pensées de philosophe, se morigénant quant au fait qu'il n'avait que 17 ans puis haussa les épaules afin de se dire à lui-même qu'après tout, on est comme on est, quelque soit son âge. Un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui lui fit néanmoins prendre conscience qu'il devait se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas arriver trop en retard. Déranger ce jeune homme ne lui plaisait pas, mais il n'avait plus trop le choix, il était la seule personne qui ne soit pas en classe qu'il avait sous la main.

-Ano~Excusez moi, excusez moi ! Pardon de vous déranger, mais je suis nouveau, et je cherche la classe 2b, est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider à la trouver ? S'il vous plait...

Le jeune homme suivit des yeux son vis-à-vis qui, après avoir ouvert les yeux et posé son regard sur lui sans lui accorder d'attention particulière en apparence, s'était levé et s'était dirigé vers l'entrée du bâtiment sans un mot ni un regard supplémentaire. Celui-ci, pris au dépourvu par la prise de conscience qu'il ne l'invitait pas à le suivre en silence mais l'ignorait bel et bien, et royalement qui plus est, décida de tenter le tout pour le tout : il le suivit, à distance raisonnable, certes. Il pénétra dans le bâtiment à la suite du jeune homme et le suivit dans un couloir ou il s'arrêta. Le jeune homme venait de frapper un léger coup à une des portes tout en posant sa main sur la poignée et était entré sans attendre de réponse. Apercevant l'écriteau ou était inscrit le nom de la classe qu'il cherchait placé au dessus de la porte, le nouvel élève poussa un léger « ah » réjouit avant de se précipiter à sa suite.

-Tegoshi-kun, tu es en retard...Ah ! Mais je vois que tu as trouvé notre nouvel élève, tu es pardonné alors !

Le dit Tegoshi regarda brièvement son professeur puis le jeune homme qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte et alla s'asseoir, sans un mot ni aucune expression particulière sur le visage. Au grand étonnement du jeune homme, le professeur ne sembla pas y prêter grande attention mais fixa plutôt sur lui un regard où brillait la bienveillance et lui sourit.

-Viens, présente toi à la classe n'aie pas peur !

Il ne se fit pas prier et entra totalement dans la classe, son professeur refermant la porte derrière lui. Il prit alors la parole d'une voie enjouée et avec le sourire.

-Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Koyama Keiichiro et je suis nouveau, enfin ça vous l'avez deviné ''. Je ne suis vraiment pas du coin, je viens de Sapporo donc je ne connais strictement...personne ', mais j'ai hâte de vous connaître tous !

Les élèves de la classe, tous à l'exception du Yuya qui semblait déjà s'être reperdu dans ses pensées, lui rendirent son sourire. Le professeur indiqua sa place à Koyama et débuta son cours de géographie non sans avoir au préalable demandé au nouvel élève où il en était personnellement dans cette matière puisqu'il était transféré en milieu d'année. Koyama s'appliqua ensuite à prendre des notes, et, lorsque son professeur parlait longtemps, s'accorda le luxe de regarder un peu plus en détail sa classe. Cependant, sans qu'il ne le contrôle vraiment, son regard avait tendance à s'arrêter plus longuement sur Tegoshi et après seulement vingt minutes de cours ne le quitta plus. Le jeune homme semblait dans le même état de méditation intérieure que lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans le parc, et les yeux noisettes qu'il avait enfin aperçu lorsqu'il avait ouvert les paupières étaient remplis de la même douleur contenue que chaque membre de son corps. Pourtant, et il trouvait cela aussi magnifique qu'intriguant, la beauté du jeune homme n'en était absolument pas dégradée. Il l'observait ainsi depuis plus d'un quart d'heure quant, ayant imprimé l'image de Tegoshi dans son esprit avec tant de précision qu'il la connaissait par cœur dans les moindres détails, il perçut un léger mouvement que n'importe qui d'autre n'aurait pu relever. Pourtant il ne bougea pas, observa de plus belle. Et il ne comprit que lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Yuya, que son regard dans son dos devait peser extrêmement lourd compte tenu de l'attention avec laquelle il le fixait. Il ramena presque honteusement ses yeux sur sa feuille et Yuya se détourna, sourcils froncés. Mais Koyama ne réussit pas à rester ainsi bien longtemps et reprit sa contemplation, ne notant même pas la légère prise de vitesse du mouvement que Tegoshi faisait effectuer à son crayon qu'il tenait dans ses mains ni à l'agitation qui semblait l'avoir pris. Il ne reprit conscience avec la réalité que lorsque la cloche sonnant la fin des cours le fit sursauter sur son bureau. Il s'afféra à regrouper ses affaires tout en lorgnant du coin de l'œil Tegoshi et se figea lorsqu'il l'aperçut se diriger vers lui d'un pas hésitant. Il ne bougea plus, fixa avec des yeux ronds Tegoshi planté devant lui. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche une première fois puis la referma, mais la deuxième tentative fut la bonne.

-Tu...T'as pas autre chose à faire nan ?

Il soupira et sorti tête baissée de la classe. Koyama avait noté que la phrase, dénuée de colère semblait juste être le reflet du trouble qui l'habitait, trouble dont ses regards appuyés étaient la cause, et il le comprenait honteusement. Il le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le voir et remarqua plus tard que tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui.

-Qu...quoi ? C'st pas ce que vous croyez, je...  
-Il a parlé, tu l'as fait parler.  
-Je n'en reviens pas.  
-C'est trop dingue c'est...

Koyama perdit le fil, noyé dans le flot de paroles qui l'assaillait soudain. Puis le professeur qui n'avait pas bougé de son bureau jusqu'à présent s'avança vers lui et posa une main compréhensive sur son épaule.

-Tegoshi...n'avait encore adressé la parole à personne jusqu'à présent et ce depuis son arrivée dans ce lycée au début de sa seconde. C'est la toute première fois que j'entend le son de sa voix. J'avais fini par croire que le médecin se trompait et qu'il était muet !  
-Ou...ouaw, mais pourquoi ?  
-Personne ne le sait, bonhomme, personne ne le sait.  
-En tout cas le nouveau, bravo !  
-Euh ben...merci.

Koyama se leva et, après avoir salué ses nouveaux camarades, sortit de la salle de classe. Il aurait aimé rattraper Tegoshi et tenter d'apprendre la raison de ce mutisme, mais il le savait déjà loin depuis longtemps. Il tenterait de lui parler de nouveau le lendemain. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tegoshi s'assit sur son lit. Durant tout le trajet qui l'avait ramené jusque chez lui, il avait été distrait et perdu dans ses pensées. Il était certes dans cet état depuis le début de la journée mais cette fois-ci, ses pensées étaient tournées vers autre chose que le gouffre sans fond dans lequel il s'enfonçait chaque jour davantage. Non, cette fois ci, ses pensées étaient dirigées vers la première personne à qui il avait adressé la parole depuis plus d'un an. Koyama Keiichiro. Il n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais envisagé l'instant où il prononcerait une phrase à l'intention de quelqu'un à nouveau, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher se s'étonner que, plus que le fait que ce se soit produit, ça se soit fait devant une personne qu'il ne connaissait que depuis une heure exactement.

Cependant, plus il y pensait, plus l'impression qu'il n'aurait pu faire autrement se faisait forte. Ce jeune homme, à l'instant même où il avait croisé son regard, il avait compris qu'il était particulier. Il avait eu l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en lui comme bon lui semblait. Il avait senti le poids de son regard dans son dos. Si l'incroyable et si inhabituel attrait qu'il provoquait chez lui l'avait d'abord profondément perturbé, son malaise avait laissé place à un sentiment de plénitude étrange. Il avait l'impression que pour la première fois, quelqu'un le regardait autrement qu'avec répugnance, indifférence ou encore une curiosité vis-à-vis de son mutisme tout aussi sincère que dérangeante. Et le fait que ce regard vienne de ce jeune homme précisément, celui dont le regard rendait chaque émotion plus vivante et chaque intention transparente, comme si le fait qu'il vienne de lui rendait la chose merveilleusement agréable. Et c'est cette prise de conscience qui l'avait tout à coup rendu fébrile. Depuis quand un quasi inconnu pouvait avoir une telle influence sur lui ? Depuis quand il se sentait défaillir devant un simple regard, lui qui en avait pourtant supporté plus que la plupart des gens n'en supporterait ? Encore une fois, il s'était senti se diriger vers lui sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, et il n'avait pu contenir les mots qui s'étaient échappés de sa gorge. Il n'avait pu que fuir hanté par l'impression désagréable que ces temps ci, il perdait le contrôle. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Koyama guettait. A la grande surprise de ses parents, il était parti à une vitesse folle de chez lui et dans une précipitation qui ne lui était pas coutumière. La raison était simplement qu'il souhaitait être devant le lycée le plus tôt possible afin de ne surtout pas manquer Tegoshi. Il s'était donc posté devant la grille et avait contemplé la rue déserte, saluant d'un grand sourire les quelques passants qui, après un léger temps de réflexion le lui rendait volontiers. Keiichiro aimait la façon qu'avait les gens de le jauger afin de savoir si son sourire était sincère ou non, car ce qu'il aimait encore plus était de constater qu'aucun ne s'était encore trompé sur son compte, et savoir qu'il avait fait sourire ces gens au moins une fois dans la journée le ravissait. Un mouvement au bout de la rue le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il constata qu'à peine trois élèves étaient présents devant le lycée. Il suivi du regard le jeune homme qu'il avait aperçu rejoindre une jeune fille, puis balaya la rue du regard. Il s'arrêta en apercevant la silhouette qu'il désirait tant apercevoir se profiler au loin. Il la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que Yuya ne se trouve plus qu'à dix mètres de lui. Celui-ci s'arrêta net et releva la tête, ne prenant pas la peine de chercher et posant illico son regard sur Koyama comme s'il avait senti et reconnu le regard qu'il posait sur lui. Keiichiro lui sourit, un peu gauchement, et se mit à courir pour le rejoindre suite à l'infime mouvement de fuite qu'avait amorcé Tegoshi.

-Bonjour ! T'en va pas !

-Ah, tu ne vas pas me parler, tout le monde m'a dit que tu ne parlais jamais, c'est vrai... Et qu'ils croyaient que tu étais muet.

Tegoshi s'était arrêté à contre cœur lorsque Koyama s'était posté devant lui, visiblement plus rapide que lui. Le jeune homme avait ensuite constaté qu'ils étaient en plein milieu de la rue qui, même si elle était petite, pouvait être empruntée. Il avait donc attrapé le bras de Yuya et l'avait attiré vers la grille de l'établissement, sur le trottoir. Tegoshi s'était alors détourné, semblant chercher une issue des yeux mais étant parfaitement conscient que son tortionnaire pourrait le rattraper aisément s'il tentait de s'enfuir. Il avait alors posé un regard en coin sur Koyama. Celui-ci ne semblait pas le moins du monde se décourager devant son mutisme et continuait de parler comme si de rien était.

-Sauf que j'y crois pas trop, tu es tout sauf muet. D'abord parce que, ben tu m'as parlé ! Et ensuite parce que ta voix est belle et mélodieuse, tout sauf la voix de quelqu'un qui n'a pas parlé depuis plus d'un an ! Bien sûr tu peux rester sans me parler si tu veux, pour le restant de tes jours même, mais dis moi au moins pourquoi. Pourquoi tu refuses de me parler, pourquoi tu refuses de parler à tout le monde !  
-Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ?!

Koyama eut un sourire sincère et chaleureux. Il avait su dès que le regard de Tegoshi s'était posé sur lui qu'il lui parlerait de nouveau. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il le sentait. Il le sentait comme il sentait que Tegoshi avait besoin de lui et qu'il avait besoin de Tegoshi, comme il avait senti dès qu'il l'avait vu qu'il deviendrait important pour lui, comme il avait senti au fur et à mesure de sa tirade que les dernières barrières de Tegoshi, vis-à-vis de lui en tout cas, se brisaient, comme il sentait à ce moment précis le trouble de Yuya qui venait de comprendre qu'il avait lu en lui et savait déjà qu'il finirait par lui parler et son trouble de se voir ainsi perdre ses moyen, preuve en était qu'il avait plutôt crié que parlé.

-Je suis curieux c'est tout. Curieux de savoir pourquoi tu as rejeté jusqu'ici toutes les chances de te faire des amis, pourquoi tu n'as pas profité du lycée et des gens qui y sont pour justement te créer un univers qui t'aiderait à supporter l'enfer que tu vis chez toi au lieu de t'enfoncer ici aussi dans la solitude. Curieux aussi de savoir pourquoi tu m'as parlé, à moi...

-Je...Tu es qui...

Ce fut plus un souffle qu'une phrase réellement audible, mais Koyama la perçut sans mal.

-je suis moi.

-Je comprend ta question, et la réponse est non, je ne suis pas devin. C'est juste que...je suis plutôt empathique de nature, et avec toi...c'est pire. Et il n'est pas très difficile de deviner tu sais...  
-Ça n'explique pas...  
-Crois moi, il n'y pas d'autre explication, je te le jure. En attendant, est-ce que tu me répondras maintenant ? Je crois qu'au moins vis-à-vis de moi, il est trop tard pour retourner t'enfermer dans ton mutisme...

Tegoshi sembla hésiter un instant, puis il se mit à raconter à voix basse la triste et ennuyeuse histoire de sa vie à Koyama qui l'écoutait avec attention, respectant ses silences. Il savait pertinemment que Yuya se confiait pour la première fois de sa vie et il comprenait pourquoi il paraissait vouloir cacher aux autres, en se plaçant exclusivement face à Koyama, qu'il lui parlait. Car il ne devait pas être encore habitué à adresser la parole à quelqu'un or si tout le monde savait qu'il parlait à nouveau, ils viendraient tous tenter l'expérience de le faire parler, et il ne le souhaitait pas.

A la fin de son récit, Tegoshi leva timidement les yeux vers Koyama, comme s'il attendait un verdict qui déciderait de son futur proche.

-Eh bien...C'est triste, et je comprend que tu aies préféré te taire chez toi, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu le fais également ici ?  
-Je...Je ne sais pas...peut être parce que je sais que si je me faisais des amis au lycée, je ne pourrais pas rester plus d'un mois en prétendant être leur ami sans leur parler de ma famille. Je ne me vois pas non plus mentir à mes amis, je ne suis pas comme ça, mais je n'ai aucune envie de m'attirer la pitié des autres parce que ma famille est odieuse ou quoi que ce soit dans le même genre.  
-Hum, je vois...Et moi ?  
-Quoi toi ?  
-Pourquoi tu me parles à moi ?  
-Tu oses me demander ça ? Parce que tu es le gars le plus têtu que je n'ai jamais connu, même sans parler tu insistes ! Tu n'as qu'à regarder les gens fixement !  
-Ah...désolé...

Tegoshi regarda Koyama qui avait baissé la tête, gêné, puis reprit la parole, souriant.

-Et puis, t'en parler à toi, ça ne me dérange pas...Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas, mais tu as l'air différent des autres.

Koyama releva la tête et fit un magnifique sourire à Yuya qui rougit.

-C'est la première fois que je te vois sourire !

Puis son sourire faiblit légèrement.

-Tu sais, je n'ai jamais eu de vrai ami non plus.  
-Toi ?  
-Oui, moi... Mes parents déménagent tout le temps, ils ne sont jamais bien nulle part, et moi je suis, sans avoir le temps de m'attacher vraiment à quelqu'un. Et les seuls endroits où l'on est resté assez longtemps, les gens ont vite cerné ma personnalité serviable et gentille, et ils en profitaient...Je le savais, mais je ne disais rien, ça me permettait au moins d'être apprécié. Mais personne ne me voyait comme un véritable ami.  
-Oh...  
-Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur ce lycée ?

Alors que la barrière du lycée venait de s'ouvrir, Yuya sourit, comprenant parfaitement et sûrement mieux que personne l'envie de Koyama de changer de sujet puis s'engagea sur le chemin de dalles rosée, suivi de Keiichiro. Il commença à lui raconter tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir en anecdotes et histoires cocasses sur le lycée ou ses élèves tout en adoptant une voix digne d'un guide touristique, ce qui rendait le contenu de ses paroles encore plus drôle aux yeux de Koyama qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer de rire toute les deux secondes. Yuya lui jeta un regard ravi tandis qu'il lui attrapait le bras pour se tenir, plié en deux à la suite d'une histoire étrange sur le club de karaté du lycée qui avait subi chaque semaine pendant plus de deux mois des dégradations sur leurs kimonos (à savoir des petites fleurs, des cœurs, des animaux ou autres brodés sur le tissus ou encore une coupe arrangée afin de retrouver la veste du kimono cintrée ainsi que des pompons pendant aux extrémités des ceintures) jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent une vielle femme sénile cachée sous les gradins du stade et qui semblait habiter là depuis aux moins un an qui avoua aussitôt que la couture lui manquait tellement et qu'elle trouvait les kimono si austères qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'agir pour le bien de l'équipe qu'elle tenait absolument à voir à la première place de la coupe inter lycée suite à l'échec cuisant de l'année dernière !

-Et on a jamais su comment elle faisait pour entrer, sortir ou trouver à manger sans être vu !  
-Elle mangeait au lycée ?  
-Oui, quand on l'a trouvé, elle a au passage fait remarquer que certain plats du réfectoire laissaient à désirer !  
-Ouaw, et qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenu sans ses gradins ?  
-Tu n'as qu'à lui demander, tant que je me souvienne, elle y habite toujours ! La directrice l'avait trouvé trop sans défense pour la mettre dehors, puis la preuve qu'elle ne dérangeait personne c'est qu'on ne l'avait pas remarqué pendant sûrement plus d'un an ! Elle a juste dû promettre de ne plus toucher aux tenues de l'équipe !  
-Aaah, mais c'est trop drôle ! Et dis, toutes ses histoires sur les gens de l'école qui sont plus...disons, secrètes, comment tu sais tout ça ?  
-Ah ça, les gens oublient souvent ma présence puisque je suis toujours seul et que je ne parle jamais, sauf que je suis bien là, et que j'ai des oreilles !  
-Je vois...Et ben au moins, ça occupe !  
-Oui !

Koyama et Yuya se mirent en route vers leur salle de classe lorsque la sonnerie retentit et passèrent leur journée ensemble, avec l'intime conviction qu'elle serait loin d'être la dernière.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-J'y arrive paaaas, tasuketeeeee ! T_T

Yuya sourit devant l'air totalement désespéré de Koyama. Ça faisait maintenant un mois que Koyama Keiichiro était arrivé au lycée, et depuis, ils ne se quittaient plus. Si personne n'avait encore entendu Yuya parler à nouveau depuis le jour de l'arrivé de Koyama, ils savaient tous qu'il le faisait lorsqu'il était seul avec Keiichiro. En effet, Koyama respectait le fait qu'il ne soit pas encore habitué à parler aux autres et se taise instinctivement lorsqu'ils arrivaient en vu d'un groupe d'étudiant ou de leur classe. Il ne comptait absolument pas forcer Tegoshi, il s'estimait bien trop heureux qu'il accepte de lui parler à lui pour prendre le moindre risque de le perdre. Il s'était trop attaché à lui pour ça. En un mois, ils étaient devenus des amis aussi proches, intimes et complices que s'ils se connaissaient depuis la maternelle. Lorsqu'ils ne parlaient pas tranquillement à l'écart de tout le monde dans un coin du parc du lycée, ou ne riaient pas à s'en fendre les côtes pour une raison qui à la fin leur échappaient, il leur arrivait de réviser comme c'était le cas maintenant.

-C'est simple regarde, tu projettes les forces sur un repère, tu as cette équation là et grâce à elle et au repère, tu as maintenant ces deux autres. Et tu te sers de tout ce que tu sais et de la trigo et tu as le résultat, ou tu n'as qu'à apprendre par cœur les formules et quand tu dois les utiliser dans l'exercice , ils sont tous construits sur le même modèle, tu n'auras que les valeurs à changer.

Koyama regardait avec assiduité le schéma sur lequel se promenait le bout du critérium de Yuya, puis soupira avec force en se laissant tomber dans l'herbe.

-Je n'y arriverais jamais...  
-Mais si, tu comprends déjà mieux qu'au début ! Lança Yuya d'un ton qui se voulait très encourageant.  
-Mais il y a encore plein de petits détails que je ne comprend pas, et les détails ici c'est-ce qui fait que je vais avoir 0 ou 20 à l'intero de demain T_T. En plus, il faut que je rentre j'ai promis d'aider ma mère, elle fait une réception pour les voisins ce soir, je n'ai aucune envie d'y assister... Je ferai tout pour y échapper. Dis, Tesshi...  
-Voui ?  
-Je pourrais passer chez toi ce soir ?

Koyama avait employé une toute petite voix et un ton qui se voulait suppliant. Toujours allongé sur le dos dans l'herbe, il aperçut instantanément le visage de Yuya juste au dessus du sien alors que le jeune homme venait de poser ses mains de part et d'autres de sa tête. Koyama pouvait lire une réelle surprise sur le visage de Yuya, et une mine soucieuse.

-Chez moi ? Mais tu sais bien que chez moi, c'est le dernier endroit accueillant de la planète...  
-Je sais, mais je dois réviser et je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de voir les voisins, ils sont trop barbants je t'assure, la voisine passe son temps à expliquer à ma mère toutes les façons possibles et imaginables de tricoter un pull...  
-Ben...D'accord, on verra bien alors.  
-Kyaaa, merci Tesshi !

Koyama attrapa le cou de Yuya et l'attira vivement vers lui afin de le serrer contre lui, preuve de sa réelle gratitude alors qu'il le sauvait de la perspective d'une soirée atrocement ennuyeuse et contre-productive vu l'intero de physique qu'ils avaient le lendemain. Yuya finit le visage plongé dans le cou de son ami et ses bras lâchèrent sous la surprise. Il se retrouva donc allongé de tout son long sur Koyama qui s'empourpra aussitôt, autant que Tegoshi. Il se releva en des gestes maladroits et se laissa tomber sur le côté. Ils reprirent leurs souffles qui, l'un comme l'autre, avaient subitement accélérés puis se redressèrent en un sourire mi gêné mi amusé. Koyama sursauta soudain et regarda sa montre avec empressement puis laissa s'échapper une plainte aiguë.

-Mince, ma mère va me tuer, il faut que je rentre !

Il se leva suivi de Yuya qui l'accompagna vers la sortie.

-Tu aides ta mère à faire quoi exactement ?  
-A manger ! A manger pour un régiment, je ne sais pas quoi exactement, mais j'ai aperçu la liste d'ingrédients, et sa longueur ne m'indique rien de bon... T_T  
-Tu sais bien cuisiner ?  
-Je me débrouille  
-Il faudra que tu me montres ça  
-Avec plaisir ! Je te retrouve chez toi ce soir alors ! A tout à l'heure !

Koyama sourit à Yuya et s'éloigna. Yuya se tourna afin de partir dans la direction de sa propre maison, puis se retourna et rattrapa Koyama, arrivé à un mètre de lui, il l'interpella.

-Kei !

Koyama se retourna, visiblement surpris d'entendre Yuya.

-Oui ?  
-Je t'envoie l'adresse sur ton portable ce soir, alors cette fois ne l'éteint pas !  
-Je ne l'éteins plus depuis que je te connais

Face au regard amusé de Yuya qui s'apprêtait à renchérir, il reprit :

-Cette fois là était un accident, mon chat à manger le câble de mon chargeur j'ai dû en racheter un tu le sais '.

Yuya éclata de rire et approuva avant de saluer son ami et de repartir dans la direction inverse.

OoOoOoOoOo

Yuya, assis sur son lit, se demandait comment ses parents réagiraient quand Koyama viendrait frapper à sa porte. Il sursauta en entendant frapper à sa porte à lui, puis se leva et alla ouvrir, sachant d'avance qui se tenait devant sa porte : la seule personne de cette maison qui avait toujours manifesté de l'affection pour lui les rares fois ou elle avait pu être en contact avec lui malgré la quasi interdiction de ses parents : sa sœur. Ils auraient pu vivre à l'autre bout du pays l'un de l'autre qu'ils se seraient parlé autant en face à face que dans la situation présente. Il entrouvrit la porte et rencontra le regard de sa jeune sœur. Il se décala et la laissa entrer dans sa chambre après avoir jeté un œil dans le couloir. Il referma la porte et sa sœur répondit à la question qu'il se posait intérieurement.

-Papa et maman sont captivés par un reportage à la télé, il ne se termine que dans vingt minutes au moins.

Comme à son habitude, son frère de lui répondit pas, mais il la regardait, et son regard semblait moins fermé qu'à l'accoutumée, comme elle l'avait pressenti en le croisant rapidement dans le couloir, ce qui l'avait motivée à venir le voir dans sa chambre au risque de se faire surprendre par ses parents et risquer à son frère de se faire encore harceler, puisqu'elle savait que ce serait lui qui prendrait.

-Tu as l'air moins triste que d'habitude...Je voulais...enfin je me demandais si, si tu aurais bien voulu me dire pourquoi...Tu ne me parles jamais, tu ne dois pas m'aimer beaucoup, c'est ma faute si papa et maman sont comme ça avec toi je le sais bien, mais, mais je suis ta sœur et, enfin moi je, je n'ai rien...contre toi, j'espérais que tu le savais et, enfin...

Une larme roula sur sa joue et elle ferma les yeux avec force. Elle ne les rouvrit que lorsqu'elle sentit avec stupeur son frère l'enlacer avec force. Il lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Tu n'y es pour rien, c'est de leur faute, pas de la tienne.

Ses larmes redoublèrent et elle serra son frère de toutes ses forces.

-J'avais oublié comme ta voix est belle...

Il sourit et l'éloigna doucement de lui.

-J'avais raison, reprit elle, quelque chose a changé chez toi, tu vas mieux.  
-C'est vrai...Dis, tu veux bien m'aider ? Et je te présenterai la raison qui fait que je vais mieux.  
-T'aider ? Tout ce que tu veux !  
-Tu penses pouvoir occuper nos parents le temps que je le fasse entrer. Après, ils se préoccupent tellement de ma présence qu'ils ne remarqueront pas la sienne s'il reste avec moi !  
- _No problem_ ! Je m'en occupe !

Elle sortit de la chambre de son frère en s'essuyant les yeux avec précaution et se dirigea vers le salon. Yuya la suivit un peu plus tard. Son père tourna le tête vers lui et lui lança une remarque aigrie avant de ne plus se préoccuper que de sa fille qui avait apparemment un besoin urgent de leur parler de quelque chose. Yuya put donc ouvrir la porte pile au moment ou Koyama arrivait devant la petite barrière devant la maison. Bénissant leur synchronisation, il lui sourit et le fit entrer discrètement. Sans un mot il l'emmena dans sa chambre et ne se permit de parler qu'à cet instant.

-Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fais pour te faire entrer sans la diversion de ma sœur.  
-Ta sœur ?

A cet instant précis, de petits coups discrets retentirent, et la porte s'entrouvrit. Yuya l'ouvrit plus en grand et la referma derrière la jeune fille.

-Ma sœur, annonça-t-il en souriant.

Mikko promena son regard entre son frère et le jeune homme présent dans la pièce et un sourire ravi vint étirer ses lèvres.

-Oh elle a un joli sourire ta sœur, et elle est gentille !  
-Tu ne lui as même pas parlé '  
-Je suis empathique, tu le sais  
-Mais c'est ma sœur euh !

Voyant où il voulait en venir, Koyama rougit et se mit à bafouiller

-Non, c'est pas, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lança Mikko, il a déjà quelqu'un en tête !  
-Qu... ?

Mikko regarda Koyama en un grand sourire et déclara avec un clin d'œil à l'intention des deux garçons :

-Moi aussi je suis empathique !

Puis elle sortit de la pièce en laissant les deux garçons aussi rouges l'un que l'autre. L'un aurait sans aucun doute donné cher pour se trouver très loin de la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait à cet instant même tant sa gêne était palpable, et l'autre, à savoir Tegoshi, regardait son ami d'un air à la fois consterné, troublé et triste.

-Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé ! Qui, qui sait ? Je la connais ?  
-Non, ce n'est pas ça...  
-Je ne la connais pas ? Alors c'est quelqu'un que tu as rencontré là où tu habitais avant ? C'est réciproque, vous sortez ensemble ?  
-Mais non ! Je ne sors avec personne ! '  
-Mais tu l'aimes !  
-Oui ! Euh non ! Enfin oui mais non, enfin c'est pas ce que tu crois...

Devant l'air totalement désespéré et désappointé de Koyama, Yuya se résigna à changer de sujet, même s'il sentait avec amertume le goût de la déception et de la tristesse s'infiltrer en lui, sans pourtant réussir à les identifier comme telles. Sur le moment, seul l'amertume qu'il ressentait comptait, car il ne savait en plus pas pourquoi il la ressentait avec autant d'ardeur. Il sortit donc plusieurs cahiers et livres de son tiroir et ils se mirent à réviser. Peu à peu et au fil des heures qui défilaient, il oublia la mystérieuse personne qui occupait visiblement les pensées de Koyama.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils jugèrent que Keiichiro pourrait s'en sortir avec au moins 14 sur 20 à l'interrogation du lendemain qu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, poussant tout deux de longs soupirs de soulagement.

-Enfin terminé ! Et si tout partait pendant la nuit ?! Je fais quoi si au réveil je ne me souviens plus de rien ?  
-Mais non Keii, tu te souviendras encore demain matin...On dit même que la nuit aide à enregistrer ce qu'on vient d'apprendre juste avant de se coucher, et vu l'heure qu'il doit être..., il n'y a pas de souci ! D'ailleurs, qu'elle heure est-il ?  
-Il est...

Koyama sortit son portable de sa poche et écarquilla les yeux, fixant l'écran de son mobile.

-Il est deux heures du matin...  
-Quoi ?! Si tard ? Je ne suis même pas fatigué !  
-Moi non plus, je ne pensais pas du tout qu'il était si tard... Si avec ça le prof de physique me râle toujours après, je ne sais plus quoi faire !

Yuya sourit puis regarda par la fenêtre, son regard se posant sur la rue sombre et déserte.

-Je...tu comptes rentrer chez toi ?  
-Je ne sais pas, ma mère n'a même pas l'air de s'inquiéter, elle doit être trop prise par les derniers rangements de dernière minutes avant d'aller se coucher, je la connais elle n'aurait jamais laissé la maison en désordre avant d'aller dormir ! Je vais l'appeler quand même pour voir.  
-Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que tu restes ici cette nuit.  
-Ici ?  
-Ben oui, ce serait dangereux de rentrer chez toi en pleine nuit, tu es à pied...  
-C'est, c'est vrai.

Keiichiro appela sa mère. Comme il l'avait prévu, elle finissait à peine le ménage sommaire qu'elle avait effectué chez elle afin de pouvoir dormir l'esprit tranquille et semblait aussi étonnée de l'heure que l'avait été son fils à peine cinq minutes plus tôt. Koyama lui confia la proposition que lui avait faite Yuya et sa mère approuva vivement la décision. Ce fut donc l'air ravi autant l'un que l'autre que Yuya alla fouiller dans son armoire à la recherche de vêtements trop grands pour lui, ce qu'il savait avoir, afin de constituer un pyjama de fortune à Koyama. Il lui tendit un grand et large T-shirt. Ils se changèrent dans la chambre, légèrement gênés tous les deux, puis Yuya insista pour laisser son lit à son ami tandis que lui s'installait dans le futon que ses parents avaient heureusement rangé dans son armoire faute de place. Il n'aurait pas voulu le moins du monde réveiller ses parents en cherchant le futon dans toute la maison et risquer qu'ils découvrent la présence de Koyama chez eux.

Il s'allongèrent tous deux et parlèrent un instant avant que Yuya ne sombre dans le sommeil, laissant en suspens une question de Koyama. Celui-ci se tourna et contempla longuement son ami. Il le trouvait si beau, son corps gracile, ses cheveux soyeux qui semblaient luire sous le reflet argenté des rayons de lune, ses lèvres fines. Lorsqu'il était au lycée et qu'il ne parlait à personne, totalement renfermé sur lui-même ou encore lorsqu'il lançait un regard dure à ceux qui les regardaient étrangement tous les deux, sa beauté prenait un caractère sauvage. Et là, endormi, il avait tout d'un ange, paisible, une beauté pure. Il lui rappelait un chaton. Sauvage et doux, tendre et dangereux, paisible et fougueux. Il finit par lui-même s'endormir, la vision de Yuya endormi flottant toujours dans son esprit.

En pleine nuit, Tegoshi se réveilla et fut désemparé un instant de se retrouver par terre. Il leva la tête et tomba sur le visage endormi de Koyama. Il resta un long moment à le contempler, puis n'y tenant plus, il se leva sans bruit, contourna le lit afin de s'y glisser le plus près du mur possible et ainsi ne pas déranger Koyama qui lui était à l'autre extrémité, prêt à tomber à tout moment tant il semblait vouloir rejoindre le sol. Yuya se rendormit bientôt bercé par la respiration paisible de Keiichiro. Peu de temps après, comme s'il avait senti que l'objet de ses pensées s'était déplacé, Koyama tourna sur lui-même et se retrouva face à Tegoshi.

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent en un ensemble parfait (grâce à la sonnerie stridente du réveil en fait), ils tombèrent chacun sur le regard de l'autre et ils sursautèrent tous les deux. Se rendant compte qu'ils étaient enlacés. Pourtant, ils restèrent dans cette position quelques secondes avant que Yuya, au lieu de s'éloigner, ne se rapproche et vienne se blottir contre Koyama qui sans hésiter le moindre petit quart de seconde l'accueillit à bras ouvert et l'enlaça encore plus fort. Ils finirent par se lever et bizarrement, contrairement à la veille, aucune gêne ne vint les faire rougir. Ils se lancèrent simplement un regard dans lequel l'affection particulière qu'ils se portaient ne faisaient plus aucun doute. Avant de sortir de la chambre, Koyama embrassa furtivement Yuya sur le front et lui sourit en lui tendant son sac. Tegoshi lui rendit son sourire, attrapa son bien et ils sortirent prudemment de la chambre. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Hey, Takuya-kun !

Toute la classe se tourna vers le jeune homme en béquille qui venait de passer l'entrée de la salle de classe. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers lui pour l'accueillir chaudement. Après bien cinq minutes d'effusions, le regard de Takuya se posa sur le reste de la classe.

-Ano~ Tegoshi-kun n'est pas là ?  
-Non, il doit encore être dans la cours avec Koyama-kun, ils arrivent toujours au dernier moment.  
-Avec qui ?  
-Ah oui c'est vrai tu ne le connais pas encore. C'est un nouveau, il est arrivé il y a un mois à peine, une semaine après ton accident en fait.  
-Ah, et c'est l' « ami » de Tegoshi ? Tu veux dire qu'il lui parle ?!  
-Oui ! Dès le premier jour où il est arrivé il lui a parlé ! Au début devant tout le monde, on l'a entendu, je crois qu'il avait l'ai mécontent ou gêné, enfin je ne sais pas, que Koyama lui parle et tente d'être ami avec lui, puis en fait le lendemain on les a vu ensembles et depuis ils ne se quittent plus. Les autres classes commencent même à jaser ! Expliqua le meilleur ami du dit Takuya.  
-Ouaw, pourtant nous aussi on a essayer de lui parler.  
-Va savoir, on n'a peut pas assez insisté ! Ironisa une jeune fille qui avait en fait été profondément vexée le jour où Tegoshi l'avait ignorée, se fichant qu'il ignore tout le monde et pas seulement elle.  
-Puisqu'on parle de Tegoshi, il faut que je vous confie quelque chose, mais ne le répétez pas ! Quand j'étais à l'hôpital, je l'ai vu, il est arrivé le lendemain de mon admission.  
-C'est pour ça qu'il a été absent ! Tu sais ce qu'il a eu ? Il a été malade ?  
-Non, ce n'est pas ça...  
-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a eu ?  
-D'après ce que j'ai compris, regardez ses poignets et vous saurez.

Après quelques regards perdus, ce fut des mines outrées et surprises qui se peignirent sur les visages.

-Ne me dit pas qu'il a tenté de...  
-Eh si...

La sonnerie retenti et tout le monde se rendit à sa place, sachant que le professeur mais aussi et surtout Tegoshi et Koyama se tarderaient pas arriver. Lorsque les deux amis franchirent le seuil de la salle de classe, ils trouvèrent les regards des autres plus pesants que d'habitude, sans savoir pourquoi. 

Au fur et à mesure que la journée passait, chaque pause était propice aux uns et aux autres pour retrouver des amis d'autres classes et se raconter les dernières nouvelles. Or, celle qui trottait avec le plus de persistance dans la tête des élèves de la classe 2b était sûrement la tentative de suicide ratée de Tegoshi. Mais le système de téléphone arabe, surtout lorsque la nouvelle choque autant les interlocuteurs, se montre redoutable dans ces situations. Ce qui explique pourquoi en fin de journée, vers 22h, Koyama reçut un appel paniqué de Yamada Taro. Le jeune Yamada était un élève un peu gringalet de seconde. Très maladroit il n'avait échappé à une honte cuisante dans le réfectoire que de justesse grâce aux réflexes de Koyama qui lui avait ôté son plateau des mains alors qu'il venait de trébucher, lui permettant ainsi de se remettre sur pied en toute discrétion, loin du vacarme et de l'attention qu'aurait apporté sur lui son plateau renversé sur le sol. Yamada avait alors voué une sorte d'admiration sans faille à son sempai. Yuya le comparait souvent en riant à colin crivey qui passait son temps a harceler Harry avec son appareil photo dans la célèbre saga, et en effet, appareil en main, la ressemblance aurait été flagrante. C'est donc tout naturellement que le jeune Yamada s'était empressé de rechercher activement dans tout le lycée son sempai lorsqu'il avait entendu murmurer au détour d'un couloir que Tegoshi Yuya, l'ami si...célèbre par son mutisme et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jalouser de son sempai, comptait faire une tentative de suicide le soir même. Mais comme beaucoup, il n'avait pas trouvé le petit recoin tranquille du parc où se réfugiaient toujours Tegoshi et Koyama. Le manque de temps ne l'aidant pas, il avait dû retourner en cours, désespéré. Il avait alors, par une recherche assidue dans l'annuaire, trouvé le numéro de son sempai et téléphoné.

La mère de Koyama s'avança dans le salon et passa le téléphone à son fils en souriant.

-C'est un ami de ton lycée qui veut te parler.

Koyama fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Yuya ne l'appelait pas tout simplement sur son portable comme il le faisait d'habitude.

-Allo ? Tegoshi pourquoi tu ne m'appelles pas sur mon portable ?  
-Anoo~~, Ce n'est pas Tegoshi-kun, C'est Yamada..  
-Yamada ?  
-Oui...

On aurait dit qu'il s'excusait d'être lui et Koyama sourit malgré lui.

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose Yamada ?

Le jeune homme sembla de rengorger car il reprit d'un ton plus assuré :

-Oui, en fait...J'ai entendu dire au lycée aujourd'hui...Que votre ami, Tegoshi-kun...Enfin, qu'il comptait faire quelque chose de grave ce soir.  
-Quelque chose de grave, c'est-à-dire ?

Koyama s'état malgré lui redressé dans son fauteuil.

-On dit qu'il...  
-Soit direct s'il te plait.

Apeuré par le ton soudain bien plus sérieux de son sempai adoré, Yamada termina d'une traite.

-On dit qu'il compte se suicider.  
-Tu dois te tromper de personne.

Le ton était sans appel, Koyama n'envisageait pas la chose une seule seconde. Pourtant, la voix au bout du fil qui se faisait néanmoins de plus en plus faible et timide et perdait constamment de son assurance durement acquise persista.

-Non, il n'y a qu'un seul Tegoshi Yuya au lycée, il n'y a pas d'erreur...  
-Alors ce sont des bêtises.

Koyama raccrocha, il ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Ces gens, ceux qui avaient osé dire une telle chose étaient...étaient des abrutis complets. Jamais Tegoshi ne ferait une chose pareil sans même l'avoir mis au courant d'un quelconque mal être, alors pourquoi l'école entière aurait été au courant et pas _lui_ ? Il sortit son portable de sa poche d'un geste presque agressif et appela Tegoshi. Non pas qu'il doutait, mais il voulait être sûr. (ce qui est le propre de douter en fait...) Chaque tonalité le rendait plus soucieux, puis la boîte vocale l'accueillit de sa voix inexpressive et il raccrocha rapidement. Tegoshi répondait toujours à ses appels d'habitude...Il resta dans son salon cinq bonnes minutes en se rongeant les sangs sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, puis, n'y tenant plus, il se leva, attrapa sa veste et sortit de chez lui en claquant la porte.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte de chez lui ce soir là, Yuya songeait à Koyama. Et s'en même s'en rendre compte, il souriait.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à c'lui là ?!

Il reprit brutalement contact avec la réalité, et se rendant compte qu'il offrait en effet le premier sourire depuis longtemps à ses parents, même s'il ne leur était pas adressé, il se rendit en vitesse dans sa chambre avec la ferme intention de ne pas en sortir. Il n'avait pas envie de sourire chez lui. Il n'avait pas envie que ses parent ne se doute même une seconde de l'existence de Keiichiro.

Vers 20h30, il entendit un bruit sourd provenant de la chambre de sa sœur. Intrigué, il se rendit instinctivement vers sa porte et tendit l'oreille. Il perçut un cri étouffé et, prit par la peur qu'un meuble ou quoi que ce soit d'autre soit tombé sur sa sœur et qu'elle soit coincée ou blessée sans que, visiblement, personne n'ai remarqué à part lui, il sortit de sa chambre. Il se jeta à moitié sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Il tomba instantanément sur le regard embué de larmes de Mikko. La scène qu'il avait devant les yeux lui donnait envie de hurler. Sa sœur était coincée sur son lit par le poids de son père qui avait une de ses mains posée sans gêne sur le sein droit de sa fille et l'autre qui se dirigeait dangereusement vers son entre jambe sous sa jupe. Sa sœur était décoiffée et les nombreuses traces rouges sur ses joues et ses avant bras témoignaient de la brutalité de son père alors qu'elle tentait de résister. Yuya sentit à peine son portable vibrer dans sa poche, il était bien trop absorbé par la scène odieuse qu'il avait sous les yeux et la haine qui l'envahissait.

Son père avait stoppé tout mouvement et le regardait avec un mélange de sa haine coutumière et de nonchalance.

-Qu'est-ce tu fais là toi ?! Dégage !

Yuya tenta de réguler la rage qui prenait peu à peu place en lui et articula du mieux qu'il pouvait :

-Lâche là, tout de suite.

-Oh ben il a retrouvé sa langue !

L'homme enleva ses mains du corps de sa fille et se releva, se postant face à son fils. Il s'avança afin de se retrouver plus prêt de Yuya et ouvrit la bouche afin de lancer une des remarques acerbes dont il avait le secret. Il reçut le poing de son fils en plein visage. Il eut à peine le temps de se remettre, un deuxième coup vint le cueillir en pleine figure et il entendit un craquement sinistre en provenance de son nez. Il se reprit, oubliant la douleur, et posa sur son fils le regard le plus haineux qu'il lui avait jamais jeté.

-Tu as dépassé les limites cette fois ! Tu t'en prends même à ta fille maintenant ?! Non, c'est pire que ça, tu es parfaitement ignoble. Tu es un être ignoble, tout en toi n'est que pourriture. Tu renies un fils pour une raison débile, tu adores ta fille et finit par vouloir la violer, tu te rends compte à quel point tu es pitoyable j'espères ?!  
-Tu es un homme mort.

Il se rua sur son fils qui, plus rapide que lui, se dirigea en vitesse vers la sortie de la chambre. Il se retourna à l'angle du couloir et ne vit pas son père derrière lui. Méfiant, il pénétra dans le salon. Il ne dû qu'à son extrême vivacité d'éviter son père et le coup de couteau qui aurait pu lui être fatal. A la place, il ne s'en tira qu'avec une estafilade peu profonde sur la joue droite. Il fit volte face et se retrouva face à face avec son père et sa haine.

-Si on te retrouve étendu dans le salon, du sang plein le tapis et des entailles au poignet, personne n'ira m'accuser, tout le monde croira que tu as fais une autre tentative ! C'est le moyen parfait d'enfin me débarrasser de toi !  
-Tu es fou !

Mais le père de Yuya se jeta sur son fils. Tegoshi bascula en arrière et retomba lourdement sur le sol, son père lui saisit le poignet gauche d'une poigne de fer et amorça son geste, précis et net, qui sans aucun doute trancherait avec précision les veines de Yuya. Celui-ci, sachant très bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance sur le plan de la force contre son père et donc aucun moyen de retirer son bras de son étau, ferma les yeux avec force. Le sensation de brûlure créé par la coupure fut moins forte qu'il ne l'aurait cru et lorsqu'il rouvrit le yeux, il vit que sa coupure était loin d'être assez profonde pour attendre une veine. Et sa chance portait cette fois le nom de sa sœur. Mikko avait percuté son père de plein fouet sur le côté et l'avait renversé. Son père se défendit d'un coup de couteau qui lui entailla le bras plus profondément que la coupure au poignet de Tegoshi si bien que la blessure cette fois saignait abondamment. Mikko se releva et s'éloigna en gémissant de douleur, évitant au passage sa mère qui, venant de pénétrer dans la pièce semblait hésiter fortement entre les ordres menaçant de son mari qui souhaitait qu'elle attrape Mikko au passage et ses enfants qui saignaient de partout. C'est au moment ou le père de Tegoshi, de plus en plus furieux si c'était possible se ruait de nouveau vers son fils que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

Koyama, alertés par les bruits de lutte qui se répercutaient dans la rue déserte avait couru jusqu'à la porte et l'avait ouverte à la hâte. La scène qu'il aperçut alors le mit dans un état de rage fulgurant. Tegoshi était à terre, du sang sur la joue et un des poignets, son père sur lui, un couteau à la main, et Mikko un bras en sang. Il ne prit pas une seconde supplémentaire à analyser la situation, il en avait assez vu. Il envoya un puissant coup de pied dans les côtes du père de Tegoshi le faisant valser et rouler sur le côté. Il attrapa la main de Yuya et le tira contre lui avec force, l'aidant par la même occasion à se relever. Il cria à Mikko de le rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit en courant, et il les entraîna hors de la maison. Tout s'était passé si vite que lorsque que le père de Yuya et Mikko se redressa, il ne vit que la porte grande ouverte donnant sur la rue sombre et déserte, et pas la moindre trace de ses enfants... 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Koyama ramena Tegoshi et Mikko chez lui où ses parents, après un récit bref de la situation, prévinrent tout de suite la police. Après une série de questions interminable à laquelle répondirent les deux jeunes Tegoshi chez les Koyama, la police se rendit à leur domicile. La mère en état de choc confirma les dires des deux adolescents, tout comme le nez cassé du père. Sa première réaction à la vue des agents de police fut la fuite, ce qui fut une grave erreur : des aveux oraux aurait tout aussi bien signés sa culpabilité. Il fut emmené en détention dans l'attente d'un procès qui aurait lieu plusieurs mois plus tard et qu'il était déjà sûr de perdre. Leur mère, elle, fut jugée inapte à éduquer ses enfants tant elle était sous le choc et c'est très généreusement que les parents de Koyama se portèrent volontaires pour accueillir Tegoshi et Mikko chez eux. Ceux-ci montrèrent visiblement un enthousiasme particulier suite à cette proposition, les juridictions acceptèrent donc, surtout que le domicile des Koyama laissait entrevoir une fortune dont Keiichiro n'avait jamais vraiment parlé en réalité à Yuya qui fut plutôt surpris.

Une fois tous les enquêteurs partis, Koyama entraîna Tegoshi jusque dans sa chambre et le prit dans ses bras avec force, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

-J'ai eu peur... J'ai eu tellement peur...J'ai reçu un appel, d'un gars du lycée, il me disait que tu voulais te suicider...J'ai trouvé ça ridicule, mais...Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir te voir, il fallait que je te serre contre moi, que je m'assure que tu allais bien, et je te trouve comme ça, c'est, c'est horrible.  
-Mais tu es arrivé à temps, ne te fais plus de soucis...

Koyama aurait pu se laisser bercer par la voix douce de Yuya qui l'aurait réconfortée, mais il sentit un trouble dans sa voix.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
-Rien...  
-Yuya ?!

Tegoshi regarda Koyama avec insistance, heureux qu'il l'appelle par son prénom mais préoccupé par le sujet de conversation.

-Qui t'a parlé de ça...  
-C'est Yamada...Il m'a dit que tout le monde au lycée parlait de toi et de suicide, je lui ai dis que c'était ridicule.

-C'est ridicule, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Ne m'en veux pas...  
-Yuya ! Tu comptais, tu...  
-Non ! C'est avant que je te rencontre ! Juste avant, je sortais à peine de l'hôpital quand tu es arrivé. Je...Je ne supportais plus mes parents, ma vie n'avait aucun goût, aucun intérêt..

Koyama pleurait à chaudes larmes, culpabilisant au passage Yuya plus fort que jamais sur son geste.

-Je...Je t'interdis de refaire une chose pareille !  
-Je n'en ai pas l'intention ! Depuis que je te connais, ma vie a prit un sens, celui de t'accompagner le plus loin possible dans la vie. Et si ça devait se terminer entre nous, si je mourrais, je laisserai derrière moi mes souvenirs, et je perdrait donc quelque chose. Avant je n'avais rien à perdre, je n'étais égoïste pour personne. Mais le pire, c'est que mon père faisait subir ses humeurs à tout le monde par ma faute. J'aurais pu paraître égoïste envers la seule personne gentille avec moi, mais j'aurais arrangé ma sœur indirectement en faisant ça... Enfin c'est ce que je pensais avant ! J'étais désespéré Keii, j'étais stupide, pardonne moi...  
-Je te pardonne, mais promets moi...  
-Plus jamais. C'est juré. Avant j'étais dans l'ombre. Grâce à toi, j'ai trouvé le chemin de la lumière sans aucune possibilité de me perdre à nouveau.

Yuya, en larme lui aussi, caressa du bout des doigts la joue de Koyama en le suppliant du regard de lui pardonner son geste. Keiichiro posa sa main sur celle de Yuya, respira profondément, puis l'attira vers lui et posa passionnément ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ses larmes se mêlèrent à celles de Yuya, son souffle également, car rapidement, l'étreinte devint fougueuse. Leurs lèvres se séparaient et se cherchaient à nouveau, tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre et qu'ils avaient tant bien que mal essayé de contenir éclatait à présent, renforcé par ce baiser partagé qui offrait la certitude des sentiments réciproques. Ils se séparèrent juste assez pour reprendre leur respiration. Koyama posa son front contre celui de Yuya. Et ils restèrent ainsi, un long moment... 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Keii...merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous.

Yuya et Keiichiro se promenaient côte à côte dans un petit parc près de chez Koyama. Une semaine après l'accident, les Koyama considéraient déjà Mikko comme leur fille et elle le leur rendait bien. Quant à Yuya, ils avaient dès le départ deviné la nature des sentiments qu'il entretenait avec leur fils, et ça ne les dérangeait pas le moins du monde, puisqu'ils constataient que leur fils n'avait jamais été aussi heureux, et qu'ils devinaient sans peine qu'il en était de même pour Tegoshi. Keiichiro et Yuya s'étaient peu à peu dévoilés l'un à l'autre, c'est une relation paisible et passionnée à la fois qu'ils vivaient maintenant.

-Ce n'est rien, c'est avec plaisir. Dis Yuya...  
-Hum ?  
-Un jour, quand j'avais dormi chez toi, je t'avais posé une question, mais tu t'étais endormi avant de me répondre...  
-Ah, répondit Yuya, visiblement gêné.  
-Si tu ne parlais à personne depuis plus d'un an, comment se fait il que ta voix n'aie pas été enraillée, faible ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ?  
-Ah...parce que j'allais souvent me promener dans un petit parc un peu comme celui la près de chez moi...  
-Et ?  
-Et...et je chantais. Tous les jours, en rentrant du lycée.  
-Je...j'aimerais t'entendre chanter.

Yuya hésita quelques secondes, puis devant le regard suppliant digne d'un chaton devant un saumon cru et frétillant (bien que Yuya n'aie bien sûr rien d'un saumon cru), il avait capitulé. Il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne alentours puis entama une mélodie douce, nostalgique et presque triste qui, au fur et à mesure, devenait de plus en plus joyeuse et entraînante. Lorsqu'il eut finit, Koyama le regardait, les joues sillonnées de larmes et quelques personne s'étaient arrêtées dans leur promenade afin d'écouter Tegoshi

-Keii..  
-C'était magnifique. Absolument magnifique.

Yuya alla embrasser Keiichiro qui l'accueillit à bras ouvert, faisant fit des regards étonnés pour la plupart et outrés pour certain qui se fixaient sur eux. Ils se sentaient libres et heureux, ils avaient trouvé leurs raison d'être, leur rayon de lumière dans l'ombre.

Keii s'éloigna de quelque centimètres de la bouche de Yuya et s'approchant de son oreille, il lui souffla :

-Je t'aime.

Yuya sourit, se blottit contre Koyama et lui répondit, avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait que lui aussi, plus que tout au monde, _il l'aimait.  
_

Fin.


End file.
